This invention relates to disposable absorbent articles. Specifically, the present invention relates to ears on disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, that utilize an elastomeric feature.
Disposable absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments, and the like are known. In the past, particularly in the case of infant diapers, such absorbent articles were generally formed with an hourglass configuration. The narrower portion of the article was adapted to be placed between the legs of the wearer with the wider portions of the article being adapted to encircle the waist of a wearer so that the front and rear portions overlapped and could be easily attached to one another. Recently, it has become desirable to produce absorbent articles, such as infant diapers, which fit more closely to the body of a wearer. Accordingly, it has become desirable to make such articles smaller and less conspicuous in use while still maintaining a high level of absorbent protection.
Specifically, it has become desirable to produce disposable absorbent articles which have a relatively narrow crotch section and a narrower overall width when compared to typical disposable absorbent articles. Leg openings are defined, in part, on traditional infant diapers by the overlapped front and rear portions of the diaper. Such leg openings are generally perceived as providing good absorbent protection. If the front and rear portions of the diaper do not completely encircle the waist of a wearer and overlap with one another, there is a perception of decreased leakage performance.
Known fastening devices for absorbent articles which do not completely encircle the waist of a wearer have generally consisted of relatively narrow rectangular means or beltlike means to hold the article in place around the waist of a wearer. Such known means do not generally correct for the perceived decrease in absorbent performance. Further, known means of fastening such articles about the waist of a wearer can lead to undesirable red marking of the skin of a wearer.
The major function of absorbent garments such as disposable diapers is to absorb and contain body exudates. Such articles are thus intended to prevent body exudates from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating clothing or other articles, such as bedding, that come in contact with the wearer. In general, disposable diapers all have the same basic structure which comprises a liquid permeable topsheet, a liquid impermeable backsheet, an absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and said backsheet, and a means for fastening the diaper about the wearer""s waist.
The prior art teaches numerous variations of fastening systems. In order to try to improve the fit of the diaper, a number of ways have been attempted to provide elastic fastening systems in the diaper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,796 (Jacob) teaches an elastic strip fastener tab which provides as diaper with an elastically extensible side waistband. Other techniques for providing elastic characteristics in tape tabs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,016, (Schaar); U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,363 (Schaar); U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,516 (Schaar); U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,716 (Schaar); U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,081 (Schaar); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,212 (Tritsch). A technique for providing a diaper with a stretchable waistband so as to improve fit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,233 (Kozak) and which teaches a diaper fabricated from a stretchable material which is bonded to a non-stretchable material, wherein openings are provided in the waistband area of the non-stretchable material to permit stretching of the stretchable material. Fastening tapes are then attached to the stretchable waistband. Still another technique for providing a diaper with a stretchable waistband so as to improve fit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,338 (Schaar) and which teaches a pleated diaper having an elastic member in a waistline portion thereof, to which fastening means are attached.
Typical elastic fastening systems include a full stretch ear. A full stretch ear is expensive in materials and processes to construct. Alternatively, a stretchable tape is used. However, the stretchable tape offers limited stretch in the location of the ear.
Other prior art include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,649 (Roberts) discloses a disposable toddler training panty having a thin plastic outer layer and an elastic waistband and leg bands. Perforations extend down the sides of the panty to accommodate removal of the panty once used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,622 (Acuff, et al.) discloses a disposable training panty having an elastic waistband and elastic legs. Perforation lines extend down the side of the panty to accommodate removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,499 (Ahr) discloses a disposable absorbent garment such as a disposable diaper which includes a fastening system that comprises laterally displaceable elastic members affixed to the chassis of the diaper. The fastening means, rather than being affixed to the garment in a fixed relation, are laterally displaceable in relation to the balance of the garment. That is, the fastening means is capable of moving in a direction parallel to the lateral center line of the diaper when the diaper is in its flat out, uncontracted state, as shown in FIG. 1 of this patent. The remaining part of the diaper, the chassis, remains fixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,298 (Kuepper et al.) discloses elastomeric ears for disposable absorbent articles. No perforations or similar separatable means are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,420 (Bridges et al.) discloses portable training pants having a non-perforated tear line through the elastic. This tear line is for removal of the training pants.
While the fastening systems discussed above do provide some measure of improvement over non-elastic fastening systems, the devices fail to adequately address the need for a cost-effective fastening system which provides the garment with a better fit, improved adjustability and substantial stretch in the area of the ear.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
A disposable absorbent article that is arranged to be worn by a living being to trap and collect loose waste of the being is provided. The absorbent article includes a main chassis configured to be worn between the legs of the being. The chassis has a front portion, a rear portion and a crotch portion connecting the front portion and the rear portion. The chassis includes a liquid permeable chassis topsheet and a liquid impermeable chassis backsheet. The topsheet is directed toward the being""s skin. The chassis also includes an absorbent core positioned between the chassis topsheet and the chassis backsheet and a pair of ears integral to the rear portion of the chassis. Each ear includes an ear topsheet and an ear backsheet. Each ear has a proximal edge, a distal edge, a first connecting edge and a second connecting edge. The first connecting edge and the second connecting edge connect the distal to the proximal edge. The proximal edge of each ear topsheet and backsheet is integral to the topsheet and backsheet of the chassis. Each ear has an elastic layer sandwiched between at least a portion of the ear topsheet and the ear backsheet. Each elastic layer has a first edge and a second edge. The first edge is secured to the ear topsheet and the ear backsheet and the second edge is secured to the ear topsheet and the ear backsheet. The elastic layer has a central portion not secured to either the ear topsheet or the ear backsheet. Each ear topsheet and each ear backsheet has a tearable portion extending from the first connecting edge to the second connecting edge. The tearable portion extends along the central portion of the elastic layer. A fastener joined to each of the ears secures the disposable absorbent article about a wearer""s waist. A portion of each ear may be pulled away from the chassis causing the ear topsheet and the ear backsheet to tear at the tearable portion thereby exposing the central portion of the elastic layer.
In a preferred embodiment, the disposable absorbent article is a diaper. Preferably, the tearable portion on each ear topsheet overlaps the tearable portion on each ear backsheet. The tearable portion extending from the first connecting edge to the second connecting edge may be at a point adjacent the main chassis. Alternatively, the tearable portion may be at a point adjacent the distal edge. The fasteners may include fastening tape extending between the ear backsheet of each of the ears and a landing zone on the backsheet which is arranged to receive the tape. The fastening tape may be adhesive tape or otherwise include use of an adhesive. The elastic material may extend substantially from the proximal edge to the distal edge, and from the first connecting edge to the second connecting edge.
The tearable portion may include a plurality of perforations and preferably includes a series of spaced perforations in a generally straight line. Preferably, the topsheet is liquid permeable and the backsheet is liquid impermeable.